Blue, Purple, Pink and Yellow?
by Ignisha
Summary: One day, Konata receives a private message from an old friend. The next day, she's hanging out with this cute blonde boy! What the hell? BEING DELETED!
1. Talk About an Old Friend

Ignisha: Don't worry, I didn't forget my other stories. I'm just doing this when I get bored or I get stuck on Naruko, so yeah... Don't worry about it...!

* * *

Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?

* * *

Episode One: Talk About an Old Friend...

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and we soon have our attention to a certain blue-haired, semi-fox faced girl, who finally decided to log off for the night.

"_Hmm... Spam... Spam... Spam... Spam... Spam... Spam... Spam..."_

That is, before deleting any spam that didn't perk up her interests...

Just as she finished deleting her spam, she suddenly gained an invite to a private chat box.

"_Hmm...? Wonder who it is..."_

Kona-Kona has Logged On...

BlondeFox has Logged On...

Kona-Kona: "hello...?"

BlondeFox: "ah! chibi-kona! long time no see! XD"

Kona-Kona: "eeh... whos dis...?"

BlondeFox: "eeeh~? u dnt rconiz me? O.O"

Kona-Kona: "... uh..."

BlondeFox: "a little...? TT^TT"

Kona-Kona; "uh... srry..."

BlondeFox: "fine... hint: im da only 1 who can beat ur dd on a 1-on-1 UNO mtch..."

Kona-Kona: "...?"

BlondeFox: "ur jkng..."

Kona-Kona: "npe,.. srry..."

BlondeFox: "hmm... ah! i can actual tel ur dd 2 stp bein prvrtd..."

Kona-Kona: "ah! NO WAY! XD"

BlondeFox: "bout time..."

Kona-Kona: "ehehehehe, gomn, gomn. we havn't met in a wile, so i frgt... you know..."

BlondeFox: "ya, my bad... hey, ges wat?"

Kona-Kona: "wat? wat?"

BlondeFox: "wel..."

* * *

(The Next Morning...)

Kagami stared at Konata as said girl continued to hop about as if something really interesting has just happened. She also noticed a slight blush on Konata's face. Seeing that really made her curious.

"Neh, Konata..."

"Hmm? What is it Kagamin?"

"Stop calling me that...! Anyway, what're you so happy about? You're usually not excited in the morning, especially on school days..."

Konata continued smiling as she giggled. "Ah, nothing..."

"Let me guess, a new manga series came out?"

"Eheh, nope."

Kagami looked at her twin sister and shrugged. Tsukasa thought for a bit before asking, "Then, was there a chance to meet Hirano-san?"

Konata giggled again, replying "Nope".

Kagami grumbled. "Ugh, just tell us already!"

Miyuki chose this time to ask, "Is something wrong?" This was because she just approached the three friends.

Tsukasa smiled at her. "Ohayo, Yuki-chan! Well, it's just that Kona-chan seems to be hiding something but isn't telling us..."

Miyuki nodded while looking at Konata who was skipping this time. "Ano, Konata-san, is there something you would like to tell us?"

The three watched as Konata giggled, saying something about an old friend coming, before turning to her. "Hm? Oh, well, that's a S-E-C-R-E-T...!"

With that, she entered the school. The three looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

(Later...)

School was just as normal as every other day. The only difference was that Konata was fully awake this time. No one really paid attention to it. But even so, their teacher, Kuroi Nanako, noticed it. And although she thought it was odd, she kept her mouth shut. Soon, it was lunch time and as the bell rang, Kagami walked in to join her friends and sister to lunch. As she sat down, she too noticed Konata having that same far-away look on said-girl's face.

"Hey Konata, what's with that look on your face...?" She asked, expecting an answer sooner or later. When later came, she waved a hand in front of Konata's face but the girl didn't even blink. Kagami turned to Miyuki and Tsukasa, both who shrugged and shook their heads.

Getting impatient, Kagami snapped a finer in front of Konata. When no response came, she continued snapping until she got the answer she wanted.

Just... not the way she expected...

"Zz... Zzzz... Zzzzzzzz..."

Tsukasa and Miyuki sweat-dropped while Kagami face-faulted.

"Wow..." Tsukasa said, being the first to recover. "Kona-chan learned to sleep with her eyes wide open..."

Miyuki chuckled. "I don't think that's it, Tsukasa-san..." She said, moving closer and gently shaking Konata. Said girl began mumbling before yawning, her eyes moving upwards... revealing sleepy eyes.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE'S BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Kagami's outburst immediately woke up Konata as the girl stood up, one arm in the air, and shouted, surprising the others, "OF COURSE I'M FREE THIS SATURDAY!"

The whole class heard Konata and cringed at the volume as they turned to her and shrugged it off. Some obviously guessed that it was something having to do with her online games.

Konata blinked a bit before yawning again, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Geez... to think that you'll go as far as to cover up that you've been up all night..." Kagami said, being one of the first to bounce back.

"Ah, gomen gomen..." Konata muttered. "Yaww~... It's just that I've been up all night chatting with someone I haven't been in contact in a long time... Dad was pretty surprised by the news too..."

The three looked at each other. Tsukasa then asked, "Does it have to do with the secret you mentioned earlier?"

Konata waved it off as she turned to Kagami. "So what's up Kagamin...?"

Kagami sighed. "I was gonna ask if you were free this Saturday to go to the movies with me and Tsukasa..."

Miyuki nodded. "I have free time this Saturday." She said, before all attention was back at Konata, who yawned again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sighed.

"Ah, gomen, I can't go. I'm busy this Saturday..."

Kagami gained an all-knowing smile. "Right, busy playing online games..."

Konata frowned as she kept saying that she couldn't go to the movies, insisting that she already had plans that did not involve any games. It's not like anyone believed her, though...

* * *

(Saturday)

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were having lunch in a restaurant, waiting for their movie to start when Kagami took the chance to look out the window. Seeing something off, she nodded as she turned back to her phone, before widening her eyes and doing a double-take, her jaws meeting the table.

The other two noticed her reaction and looked at the same direction only to leave out a small gasp and a squeak.

Outside the window, was Konata walking, giggling, talking, and hugging the arm of a tall man, the same height as Konata's father. The man had blonde spiky hair and three whisker markings on each side of his face. The man had a grin on his face as he also talked, laughed and walked alongside the chibi-sized girl.

Tsukasa and Miyuki turned to Kagami, only to see her gone and heading straight for the doors. The two looked at each other before following, the movie long forgotten.

* * *

Lucky Channel

Akira: "Lucky Channel! Oha Lucky! This is Kogami Akira here!"

Minoru: "Ah, hello... Shiraishi Minoru here..."

Akira: "Today is the first Episode, so let's give our hands for the author who made this all possible, IGNISHA!"

*CLAPPING*

Ignisha: "Eh! What the, why am I here?"

Akira: "Because you're our first guess for the day!"

Ignisha: What? I didn't hear about this! Why wasn't I inform-..."

Akira: "Ah, just suck it up asshole..."

Ignisha: "... You wanna repeat that...?"

Akira: "Sure, I said SUCK IT UP ASSHOLE!"

Ignisha: "Oh yeah sure, I get invited for no reason, and then you suddenly just yell at me! Oh the reward I have...!"

Akira: "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Ignisha: "How the hell is that a threat?"

*Continues arguing*

Minoru: "Ah, look at the time, we're done, so bye for now-..."

Akira, Ignisha: "AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO FINISH IT, YOU SONOVABI-...!"

*BLIP*

* * *

Next time in "Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow"!

"Oh my gosh! He came back! *SQUEAL* I can't believe it! It's been nearly 10 years since I saw him and about 8 years since I heard from him! It's really exciting to see him again after all those years! I'm really excited, can you tell!" –Izumi Konata

* * *

Episode Two: Family and Friends...


	2. Family and Friends

Ignisha: Alright, chapter two for this new story...

Konata: Alright, let's go!

Naruto: YEAH!

* * *

Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?

* * *

Episode Two: Family and Friends...

* * *

"... WOW, you actually did all that!" Konata half asked/yell, making the Blondie next to her cringe.

"Geez, Chibi-chan, after all these years, you're still loud...! Man, I remember when I had to watch over you, you were literally screaming the hell out of me...!"

Konata pouted as she playfully punched him multiple times. "That's not funny!"

The boy flinched at the punches. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry...! Man, those punches sure back up your loud voice...! Ahaha...!"

Konata pouted again. She then regained her smile as she hugged the boy's arm. "Ah, it's so good to see you again!"

The boy grinned as he ruffled the chibi-sized girl's hair. "Yeah, good to see you, too, Chibi-chan. How's your Dad? Hopefully he's not as perverted as before..."

Konata giggled. "Yeah, he still is, but it's not as bad as before...! Remember he used to ogle before your Mom?"

The boy clenched his fist. "Yeah, that was idiotic, even more Sojiro-ossan... Luckily Dad was there to stop him..."

Konata giggled. "So, what have you been up to overseas?"

The boy was about to answer when a shout caught their attention.

"Hey, KONATA!"

The two looked up to see a girl with purple hair tied into two ponytails running up to them. Behind her were two girls, one who looked just like the previous girl but with shorter hair, and the other with pink hair. Konata smiled her usual smile as she greeted them.

"Ah, Kagamin, Tsu-chan, Yuki-chan... Hey! Movie over already?"

Kagami stopped right in front of her and caught her breath, the other two not far behind. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked up to look at the boy, blushing at the handsome face right in front of her. This of course, did not go unnoticed by the boy in question and Konata.

Smirking, she said, "Why're you blushing like that, Kagamin?"

This served to only make Kagami blush more as she started to stutter. Konata grinned wider as she started to push it further only to be caught in a headlock by the boy.

"Ay, Chibi-Kona, what did I say about asking others about their innocence, huh!"

Konata started to struggle as the boy grinded his hand against the girl's forehead. "Ah, gomen! Gomengomengomengomen!"

The boy grinned as he let go, only to be elbowed by the chibi-girl. "GUH! Hey!"

"That's pay back!"

"Why you...!" The boy coughed as he resisted the urge to hit Konata on the head and gestured at the three girls. "So, you gonna introduce us, Chibi-Kona?"

Konata stopped pouting and finally remembered that she was supposed to introduced the two groups earlier. Hitting herself playfully on the head, she stated, "Ah, I forgot about that...!"

The four sweat-dropped.

Konata gestured at the three. Pointing at a Miyuki, she said, "That's Takara Miyuki, the moe and booksmarts in my class!"

The two greeted each other as Konata then pointed at Tsukasa. "That's Hiiragi Tsukasa, the good-aired one in my class!"

The boy casually greeted the girl as she slightly stuttered. Konata then pointed at Kagami. "And this ball of sunshine is Hiiragi Kagamin! The tsundere in our group and the oldest twin of Tsu-chan!"

"My name is Kaga_MI_! And I am NOT tsundere!"

Kagami yelled as Konata playfully hid behind the boy as said Blondie chuckled, sweat-dropping at the same time. The boy then held out a hand. "Jokes aside, the name's Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet'cha."

Kagami blushed as she shook hands. Tsukasa hesitantly shook his hand as Miyuki smiled. The three took note of his strong, firm hands. Miyuki then took the chance to ask.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but, how did you know Konata-san?"

Naruto grinned again. "Both of our families are close friends and so me and Chibi-Kona are like brothers and sisters. Me being the older one of course."

"Um... H-how old are you...?" Tsukasa asked, still hesitant of the large man. Naruto thought for a bit.

"Uh... 20, I just graduated..."

"G-GRADUATED!" Kagami shocked. "B-but you're just 20!"

Naruto scratched his head. "I, uh... graduated early...? Well, I guess it's kind of hard to explain it here since I just recently came back from Hawaii..."

Kagami held her mouth open as Miyuki clapped her hands together. "Oh? You were studying abroad?"

Naruto nodded. "My Dad had a transfer to Pearl Harbor so I had to move with him along with my Mom, so yeah, I graduated from University of Hawaii..."

"Are you fluent in English?"

"Ah, well, sorta... I'm still learning, but it's cool."

Konata decided to interrupt as she whined, "Come on Naru-chan! Let's go see that movie you promised me! Remember, you agreed to take me out to watch 'Howl's Moving Castle'?" She then latched onto Naruto's arm, making Kagami glare at her.

"_Wait a minute, what am I doing?"_

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Alright, alright..."

Tsukasa then remembered. "Ah! Our movie!"

Miyuki and Kagami shocked as they too remembered the movie they were supposed to watch, but after seeing Konata with Naruto, it was forgotten. Kagami quickly looked at her watched only to groan in frustration.

"Ugh, we missed it! It was supposed to start 20 minutes ago! We won't be able to watch it!"

Tsukasa was about to cry as Miyuki comforted her. Naruto thought for a bit before suggesting, "Then why don't you guys watch with us? We still have 5 minutes left before ours start... I'll pay, since it was partially our fault in the beginning..."

The others were generally surprised by his actions, mostly by that he was offering to pay for the tickets. After further arguing and Naruto winning, the group left for the movies.

* * *

(Later...)

Kagami stretched out as she left the movie theatre. "Ahh that was a good movie!"

Tsukasa nodded as she too noticed. "Yes it was, I liked it when Sophie-san and Howl-san kissed at the end..."

"Nah, that's probably just a cliché that a lot of directors put in a lot of movies..."

The twins turned to see Naruto yawning as he walked out. "Yawww~... That movie relatively isn't bad, but at the end it turned out to be another one of those cliché movies..."

Konata nodded in agreement. "I know...! And that kiss to break that curse? Another typical move to catch tsunderes and couple's attention..."

As the two started listing off more cliché things and stuffs repeatedly used, Kagami and the others stared at the two in wonder. "A-ano... Naruto-san... How were you able to list off all those stuffs...? Are you an otaku like Kona-chan...?" Tsukasa couldn't help but ask.

To their surprise, Naruto shook the head. "Nah, I'm not, it's just that Mom is a sucker for those kinds of movies so she usually drags me to watch those kinds. Trust me; there are stuffs that 10-yr-olds are NEVER supposed to see at that age...!"

The others felt sympathetic for him as he shuddered. Konata then offered, "Hey, wanna come over to my house? Dad still hasn't got the chance to see you yet Naru-chan!"

Naruto grinned as he started heading over to the house. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

* * *

(Izumi's residence)

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Sojiro yelled as he pounced for Naruto only to find a foot against his face. Sojiro slowly fell to the ground as it is now revealed that Naruto kicked him.

"Try to pounce on me again and you'll find one of your projects missing, Ero-ji-san..." Naruto said. Sojiro shot right back up crying. "Ah, why must you always be so cruel to me, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, I don't know, cause you're always like this?" Naruto said casually. Sojiro began crying again as he pounced on Konata this time.

"K-konata-chan, Naruto-kun's being mean to me again-...!" A foot once again found itself on Sojiro's face as he went tumbling down the hall. "See, THIS is why I beat you around, you old man! You're always so perverted around Chibi-Kona!" Naruto shouted as he rolled up his sleeves, determined to beat up the poor man.

The three friends behind Naruto and Konata watched in awe as Naruto began kicking Sojiro again as he tried to get to Konata, a small fight cloud surrounding them. "W-wow..." Was all that came out.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Konata commented. "Naru-chan used to protect me all the time from Tou-san, I think his Mom taught him to not be a pervert and to look out for them for me..." Konata then smiled sweetly. "He's an ideal man for any girls out there!" She declared, making Kagami face-fault.

Suddenly, the cloud stopped and the four looked at Naruto as his foot was planted on Sojiro's face, blood running down his face.

"Tch, like always, you're a pervert Oji-san..."

With that, Naruto smiled as he lifted his foot and stretched his arm. Sojiro grinned and took the hand, helping himself up. The two then hugged brotherly. "I MISS YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Sojiro wailed, tears running down.

Naruto was patting Sojiro's back as he allowed Sojiro cry. "Alright, alright, call all you want... Yeesh..."

The four looked on with wonder.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sipped onto his tea as he gasped for air. "Ah! Like I though, Sojiro-ji-san's tea is the best!" He cried out, clenching his fist and tears running down his face. Sojiro chuckled as he fanned himself. "Yep, mines the best out there!"

Konata giggled as she sipped her own tea. "So Naru-chan, how was school?"

Naruto groaned. "It was hard... I had to learn a whole different language and making friends was hard! Although there was this lazy kid, my age. He was also Japanese, but he's really smart. Hell, he had an I.Q. of 300! (Can anyone guess?)"

Miyuki straightened her glasses. "Um... Excuse me for asking, but what were you studying over during college?"

Naruto blinked. "Ah, well, I was originally planning to be a pilot like my Dad, but in the end decided against it. Right now, I graduated with my Master's Degree and am now have nothing to do..."

Kagami stared at Naruto as Tsukasa asked how school in Hawaii was contrasting to the ones in Japan. _"W-wow... He got his Master's Degree at that age! He's like the complete opposite of Konata! Plus he's taller and probably more masculine than he's letting us on... I wonder how it will feel like being in his arms-... WAIT! What am I thinking! I do NOT like him like that...! ARGH!"_

"Well, I already received my job, but it's starting on Monday so you gotta wait. Besides, the job's a secret!" Naruto said with a grin, oblivious of the blush that Kagami was supporting. Sojiro then took this time to ask, "So how's Minato and Kushina?"

Konata nodded. "Oh yeah! How's Senkou-ji-san and Aka-ba-chan!"

Naruto looked at Konata. "You know that Mom will kill you if she heard you say that... right?"

Konata sheepishly scratched her head as Miyuki searched her memory bank. _"Minato? I believe I heard that name somewhere... Speaking of which, Naruto-san did say that his surname is Namikaze... Ah!"_

"Ano, Naruto-san, are you by any chance related to Namikaze Minato?"

To her and the other's (besides Konata and Sojiro) surprise, he nodded. "Took you that long? I thought my surname and my looks were a dead giveaway..." He said, tugging his blonde hair.

Miyuki blushed as she wasn't paying attention to that. Kagami slammed her hands onto the table. "WHAT! You're related to THE Namikaze Minato! The Kiiro Senkou (Yellow Flash) of the JASDF (Japan Air Self-Defense Force)!"

"Uh... Yes?"

Kagami then turned to Konata. "And you know his SON!"

Konata chuckled. "Ah, actually, Naru-chan's Mom's Mom was my Mom's Mom's sister; so basically, we're like second cousins..."

It was then that Kagami remembered hearing Sojiro saying that his mother-in-law's surname used to be Uzumaki. She slapped her face in her stupidness. She then turned her head to Naruto who was too busy in the kitchen looking for Ramen. "Oi, Chibi-Kona, you got any Ramen?"

"Yeah, it's over there, here..."

Before she knew it, Kagami was checking Naruto out. _"Well... at least the two aren't date-... Whoa there...! Ugh, what's with me? I don't like any boys and am not planning on getting a boyfriend anytime soon...! But... Man, Naruto's hot..."_

"Oi, Kagami-chan... Oi..."

Kagami continued to stare even as Naruto knelt in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey, you can stop drooling now..."

Kagami snapped out of it and wiped her mouth, touching her drool. She quickly wiped it away and felt heat in her face. "Hey, you ok? You're face's red. You got a fever?" Naruto asked, touching her forehead. That proved to be too much as Kagami pushed Naruto away and ran for the bathroom.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked. Tsukasa shrugged as Konata passed the Ramen to Naruto. "It's because she's a tsundere... Yep."

Naruto sweat-dropped at his surrogated younger sister and shrugged. "Hey, I gotta run, I'll give the bowl tomorrow, 'kay?"

Konata nodded and started to prepare to get Kagami out of the bathroom as Naruto greeted the others. "Alright then, see you tomorrow..." He said, closing the door just as Kagami and Konata walked in.

There was a few moments of silence before-...

"KAGAMIN LIKES NARU-CHAN!"

"I DO NOT!"

* * *

Lucky Channel

Akira, Ignisha: *Still arguing*

Minoru: "Ah, we're on. Hello, this is Shiraishi Minoru. Next to me is Lucky Channel's Host, Kogami Akira, and the author of this story, Ignisha. Today we will be having-..."

Ignisha: "Like I said, I wasn't threatening you or anything! All I was saying was that I should've got a better reward then a shout!"

Akira: "And I said that it would have been better if you would just suck it up and just get along with the show you bitch!"

Ignisha: "Hey, I'm the author! What I say goes!"

Akira: "Like hell it does! Just because you're the idiotic author does NOT mean you can boss us around!"

Ignisha: "What did you just call me, you brat!"

Akira: "Oh, what? You no like being called an Idiot?"

Ignisha: "Of course not! That's Naruto's job!"

Naruto: "HEY!"

Ignisha, Akira: "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Naruto: "Grumbles"

Minoru: "Ah, we're out of time, hopefully things will get better next chap-..."

*Chair is thrown at Minoru*

Akira: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FU-...!"

*BLIP* -END-

* * *

Next time in "Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?"!

"Well, I guess it's been a while since I've been at my hometown. I mean, Mom's been really excited about this, and it looks like Chibi-Kona is too. Though I wonder what's up with Kagami-chan? Eh, oh well, guess that will only intensify that surprise I have for them on Monday. Eheheheheh..." -Namikaze Naruto

* * *

Episode Three: Surprise, Surprise...


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Ignisha: 3rd Chapter, GO!

* * *

Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?

* * *

Episode Three: Surprise, Surprise...

* * *

It was morning on Monday and we find Kagami walking with her twin sister and two friends. Kagami was laughing, why? Well, first was that when she arrived at her friend's, Konata's, house, she and Tsukasa found Sojiro tied up with two duck tape on his mouth, around his neck was a paper that said:

"Just to make sure you don't jump on Chibi-Kona or her friends, you got that, Ero-Ji-san? Signed, the Prank King"

Of course, it was pretty easy to figure out who the "Prank King" was, seeing as Konata told them yesterday that Naruto used to prank his teachers, fellow students, and other people all the time. But the victims would usually laugh since it was out of pure funniness, and not out of revenge.

The second was that today was Monday, meaning Coffee Day for Konata. Must explain why Konata's still small. The third was that Konata kept bumping into things, seeing as she was up all night studying for the English Test that will be taken today.

"Ahaha, look out for that pole, Konata!" Kagami laughed a tad bit too late as Konata banged her head against the pole, creating yet another bump on her poor little head.

"Ah... Kagamin, please try to warn me a little earlier..."

"Ahahahahaha, s-sorry, it's just too funny watching you do all that!"

Konata pouted as Miyuki suddenly brought up a different, yet interesting, subject. "Did you know that there's a new teacher at our school?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah, I heard about it yesterday night on the school website!"

Kagami blinked. "We have a school website?"

Konata nodded. "Of course Kagamin, how else would we be informed early? Well, besides the obvious of course," She said, making Kagami glare at her. The group talked and discussed more about the new teacher until Konata said,

"You know, even though we're second cousins, me and Naru-chan can still date..."

"CAN YOU PLEASE LET DOWN THE DISCUSSION ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT I LIKE NARUTO!"

* * *

(Later...)

School was, again, yet another boring day for Konata as she struggled to stay awake in time for last period, which was coincidently English. Contrast to her, in the next room Kagami was hurryingly taking notes. As she wrote down the last letter, the bell rang, signaling the next period, meaning time for the English test. She looked up as Hikaru, her Biology and Home Room teacher exited the room.

She looked back down at what she was doodling only to blush, finding out that she was doodling what looked like a familiar spiked hair boy. She immediately scratched it, making it a little less noticeable. She sighed as someone poked her shoulder. She looked behind her to see one of her friends, Misao, grinning at her.

"Yo! What'cha drawing?"

Kagami blushed. "N-nothing!"

Misao grinned wider, her fang revealing itself. "Doesn't sound like nothing...! Lemme see!"

"What! N-no!"

She reached a tad bit too late as Misao grabbed her notebook, thus taking first look at the boy she tried to draw, only to be scratched out. She smirked.

"What's this? Kagami actually likes somebody?"

Kagami blushed. "It-he-ah-H-he's just a childhood friend of Konata's!"

Misao was about to tease her again when the door opened. She reluctantly gave the book back and went back to her seat. Kagami sighed as she looked up to see the Principal.

"Ah, glad to see you all here. Well, do not worry; I am just here to make a short announcement, with only two more to go..." He muttered in the end. Coughing, he said, "Well, we have a new teacher among us and I would very much like to introduce you to him. He will be teaching English and although he looks American, he is actually Japanese, so please welcome him. You may come in!"

"_Hmm... sound familiar..."_ Kagami thought as she looked at the doorway only to widen her eyes as the person who she was fantasizing and drawing walked through those doors. With those spiked blonde hair and three whiskers on each side of his cheeks, not to mention his beautiful blue orbs as eyes as his well toned body-...

*Record Scratch*

"_I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"_ Kagami screamed in her head as she fought down the blush. Meanwhile, the man in question walked to the center, leaned himself on his desk, and grinned.

"Hey, the name's Namikaze Naruto, I'm new to teaching, so please go easy on me. I'm looking forward to working with you all...!" He proclaimed, grinning, making most of the girls blush.

Naruto looked around the class as he memorized the faces until he stopped on one familiar face, the face trying to hold down the blush.

"Hey, Kagami-chan! You're in this class? Cool, who would've thought I would be teaching my little sis' friend?"

Kagami couldn't hold her blush as she felt all eyes on her. She slowly raised a hand to show that she heard him. Naruto grinned as he nodded to the Principal, telling him that he got the rest.

"Alright guys, lessee... Today's test day, so... Uh... Crap, I didn't make any papers... Oh well, might as well make one on the spot."

With that, and to the student's surprise, Naruto reached down on his desk and took out a bunch of papers.

"Good thing I thought of this before coming back home..."

Everyone stared at him in awe as he proceeded to pass out the papers. As he finished he grinned as he took out a time watch. "Alright, ready? Begin!"

*CLICK*

* * *

(After Class...)

"Why didn't you tell me you were the new teacher here!"

Konata yelled as Naruto laughed. "What, you expected me to let out a surprise I have for my lil' sis?"

Konata pouted as she frowned. "But that test you go was hard!"

"It's supposed to be hard, besides, you still passed, what's the big difference?"

"That's the point! You know I don't like studying!"

"But you still manage to pass due to long hours of Last-Minute-Studying, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, but-..."

"Hey, no 'buts', just because you're my cousin does not mean you can get some slack, got it?"

"Nnh... Alright, fine... But you better pay me back!"

"Ugh, alright, alright... Here, I'll give you this mini model that I found in Hawaii, looked pretty rare so I bought it..."

"WOW! It's the limited edition Cloud Strife mini-figure! But these were supposed to be sold out years ago! How!"

"Let's just say I have my resources..."

As the two talked, Kagami was trailing behind them, still blushing. Before she could argue with herself, a hand found itself slapping onto her back. She yelped as she looked behind her, glaring at Misao as she rubbed her back.

"What was that for!"

"What? I was just trying to help ya out! And besides you still gotta tell us about that boy you like!"

Kagami blushed as Misao grinned heavily. "So? You gonna tell us?"

Ayano nodded. "Yes, I would very much like to know more about this boy you like...!"

"Know more about what boy?"

Kagami flinched as the deep voice came out from behind her. She slowly, but surely, turned her head to see Naruto raising a brow at the three of them, as if demanding the question "Well?".

"Ah, Namika-... Mmph!"

Misao stopped her rant as Naruto covered her mouth, frowning. "I have a first name you know, it's Naruto. And I would like it very much if my students called me that way, regardless of the age difference. Besides, I'm only 20; you don't have to call me by my Surname..."

Misao nodded as Naruto grinned. "So, what's this about whom liking who?"

Misao grinned. "Kagami here likes somebody and we're trying to pry for her who...!"

Naruto raised a brow. "Isn't that a little harsh? Trying to pry onto someone, especially a friend's, secret crush?" Kagami smiled as she heard Naruto trying to defend her secret crush on him. Said-boy scolded Misao and Ayano on how they were trying to tease Kagami.

Kagami blushed a bit before seeing her twin sister. Walking up to her, she greeted her and the two discussed about how surprised they were to see that Konata's cousin was their new teacher. Naruto, who finished his scolding, looked around and spotted his cousin next to Tsukasa and Kagami. Walking up to them, he said, "Hey, what'cha talking about?"

Tsukasa squeaked in surprise. "Ah, N-naruto-san!"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Hey Tsukasa-chan... So, what are you guys talking about?"

Miyuki smiled. "Oh, we're just talking about how surprised we were when we found out that you were the new teacher...!"

Naruto chuckled again. "Yeah, sorry for not telling you guys yesterday, but I kinda wanted it to be a secret..." He then started to talk again when a phone ring cut him off. The group stared at Naruto's pocket as it ranged Super Driver by Aya Hirano, which was also coincidentally the opening for Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu 2 (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 2).

Everyone stared at Naruto as he slowly reached into his pocket and took out his phone, the song ringing louder. He then quickly fillped it open and spoke, "What? Ah, Oyaji (old man)? Ah, sorry, force of habit. So what did you want to talk about?"

As he talked to who happened to be his father, everyone had one thing in their mind, except Konata. _"How much of a coincident is it that Naruto-san/sensei's ringtone HAD to be the opening for __Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu__...?"_

After Naruto hanged up, he sighed before turning to Konata and her friends/classmates. He grinned. "Hey, wanna go and meet my Dad? He asked me to come over and help out, so this might be a once a time chance to meet him..."

Kagami immediately nodded her head as Miyuki clapped her hands. "Oh yes, it would be such an honor to meet the Kiiro Senkou of the JASDF!"

Hearing the title, Misao suddenly latched herself onto Naruto's back. "A chance to meet the famous Namikaze Minato! Hell yeah I'll come!"

"Hey, hands off my cousin!" Konata shouted as Ayano stated that she'll come too. Naruto chuckled as he headed for his car, even as Konata tried to pry Misao off his back. "Then come on! We'll take my car!"

As they arrived to his car, their mouths dropped as they saw the splendid, luxury sports car in front of them. Kagami was one of the first to speak. "Y-y-y-you got Ferrari F430 Spider!"

Naruto blinked form his spot near the door. "Huh? Yeah, why? Is it a bit too much?"

"A-a-a-a bit! That's like one of the most expensive cars out there!" Misao yelled out. Konata nodded. "Mm... It's just like Naru-chan to go overboard on these kind of things..." She commented.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ADMIRING HIS OVERBOARDING!" Kagami and Misao yelled out.

* * *

Lucky Channel

Akira: "Oha Lucky! This is Akira-chan!"

Minoru: "Ahaha, this is Minoru, good to meet you..."

Akira: "Sorry for the little argument last episodes, but now we're back on track!"

Minoru: "A... little argument...?"

Akira: "And now, let us introduce the star of this story, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto: "Ah, hey...!"

Minoru: "Ah..."

Akira: "So, Naruto-sama, I heard that you're the son of the most famous pilots in Japan, is that right!"

Naruto: "Ah, yeah, I guess... Dad doesn't really like being known for his special-..."

Akira: "Well, that aside, how does it feel to be part of Lucky Star!"

Naruto: "Well, it's kinda great and-..."

Akira: "And how does it feel to be the second cousin of Izumi Konata!"

Naruto: "Chibi-Kona is nice, but a little perverted for her age. I don't really mind but I would like it if she-..."

Akira: "Oh no, we're out of time! Oh well, see you guys next time! Bye-bee!"

Naruto: *Points at Akira* "Is she always like that...?"

Minoru: "You'll be surprised..."

Akira: "Hey, what the hell are you guys talking about...?"

Naruto, Minoru: *Singsongs* "Nothing~...!"

Akira: "Hah...?"

*BLIP*

* * *

Next time in "Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?"!

"Naruto-san isn't that bad, but I'm kind of scared of him... Eek, don't ask me why! I just am...! Well, he is kind of big and his hair and whisker markings make him look like a lion... I wonder how his Dad and Mom look like...?" -Hiiragi Tsukasa

* * *

Episode Four: Kōkū Jietai no Kīro Senkō (Yellow Flash of the JASDF)


	4. Kōkū Jietai no Kīro Senkō

Ignisha: I should probably get this straight before people starts asking... This story is solely a KagamiXNarutoXKonata pairing. Why it shows Kagami and Naruto on the character listing outside the story, well, I don't know... It just does that, I guess... Anyway, this story is a three-way... You'll find out more later... I hope...

* * *

Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?

* * *

Episode Four: Kōkū Jietai no Kīro Senkō (Yellow Flash of the JASDF)

* * *

Misao yelped and whooped as she felt the wind on her face, Naruto driving his Ferrari. "Hey, stop drooling like a dog! I paid a fair amount getting this you know!"

"Ah, sorry...!"

Naruto shook his head, chuckling as the Japanese Air Force base came into view. "Ah, there's the base!"

The car slowed down as the girls took in the view of the base. One of the military soldiers there asked for verification. "Ah, Hisagi-san, long time!"

The man, known as Hisagi (don't own him), blinked. "Naruto-kun? Ah, you came back? You should've come here first! Though I have to ask, what's with the girls?" Hisagi was a fair tall man with spiky black hair. He had a bandage on his nose and left cheek and three scars across his right eye. On his left cheek, again, was a "69" tattoo.

"They're my students! And my Dad asked me to come help out, mind opening the gate? Thanks!"

Were the only things Naruto said as he drove the car through the opened gate, leaving Hisagi with his mouth still wide open?

* * *

(Later...)

After parking the car, Naruto lead the girls from building to building. He greeted the other members as if they were old friends. The girls only looked around with anticipation... well... except Konata. She just greeted the others as old friends as well...

After a few more minutes of walking, the group found themselves surrounded by airplanes of all sizes and shapes. The girls looked around in awe as Naruto looked around, looking for someone. He notices someone and grins.

"Ah... Dad!"

The girls turned to his direction and found a similar blonde, spiked hair man lifting up a few boxes. Hearing his title, he turned to see his son walking towards him followed by a few high school girls. He smiled.

"Ah, Naruto, good timing. I need your help with fixing up my plane, it needs a few modifications, but I'm a bit busy sorting out other stuffs, mind if you help?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure, Tou-san!"

As he went over to the plane, Namikaze Minato turned to the girls, all who had twinkles in their eyes except one. "Um... Naruto...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Who're these girls...?"

"Hmm... oh, they're my students... remember I told you that I'm gonna teach?"

"Er... yes... but you never mentioned anything about bringing them over..."

"Oh... yeah, my bad... I asked if they wanna come and they agreed... rather quickly I must say..." Naruto commented, sticking his head out of the cockpit and placing a hand on his chin. "Eh, whatever, oh yeah, and Dad, at least say hello to Chibi-Kona while you're at it..."

"Chibi-Kona-... You mean Konata?"

"Who else am I talking about? She's the blue chibi-sized girl in front of you..."

Minato blinked before taking a good look in front of him. Sure enough, there was a girl who looked so much like his sister-in-law, save for the mole, and the cowlick. He blinked before smiling. "Ah, Konata! Long time no see!" He yelled out, hugging the girl as if there was no tomorrow.

The chibi girl started to turn blue as she tried to free herself from the blonde man's grasp. Kagami started to lose her breathe, laughing as the others began to feel jealous that Konata was "hugging" the famed Kīro Senkō.

"I-It's g-good t-to see you, t-too, K- Kīro-Ji-san...! B-but c-can you *gasp* p-please... L-let... G-GO!"

Minato continued to hug Konata until a wedge hammer found itself on his head. The hammer was then shown to be held by Naruto, who had an irritate look on his face.

"Let her go, Tou-san, you're suffocating her..."

"Ah! S-sorry!"

As Konata gasped for breathe, Naruto asked where he should put the gas timer and road timer."Just try to fit as much as you can, the base called in to ask us put in some modifications..."

"Alright..."

The girls watched as the two men worked on the plane. With nothing to do, they decided to take a tour around.

* * *

(3 Hours Later...)

"Sigh... man, took a while, but we finally managed to get it done..." Naruto said, wiping the last of his sweat. Minato smiled. "Yep..."

...

"By the way, where'd the girls go...?"

"Um... I'm not sure... I was too busy working on the plane I lost track..."

"... Aren't you the teacher...?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"... You do realize that you'll be fired... right...?"

"I... I know..."

...

"I GOTTA FIND THEM!" Naruto yelled, running across the field. Minato chuckled at his son's rather large enthusiasm. He sighed, scratching his head. "Man, he still has that monster stamina of his..."

"Minato!"

Minato blinked as he turned around, to see a red haired woman walking towards him. He smiled. "Ah, Kushina!"

The two hugged and kissed each other as they smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

Kushina smiled. "You do realize that it's 6... Right?"

Minato blinked, looking at his watch, nod, and look back. "So it is..."

Kushina smiled brighter. "So~... today's dinner is my special Uzumaki Tokushu Saikoukimitsu Curry... (Uzumaki Special Style Super Secret Curry)"

Minato nodded. "I see..."

Kushina remained smiling, waiting for her husband's late reaction. Speak of the devil, here it comes.

"AH! Your Uzumaki Tokushu Saikoukimitsu Curry! Then what are we waiting for! Let's go make some!" Minato shouted, completely forgetting about his son. Suddenly, a flash of blue went by as it suddenly latched onto Minato, making him fall to the ground. "WAH!"

*THUD*

Kushina flinched at the fall. She opened her eyes to see a familiar blue-head hugging onto Minato for dear life. "AH! Someone help me, Kagamin, the monster, is out to get me!"

"Oh shut up Konata!"

Kushina blinked as another high schooler came in, this time being purple head with pigtails. A girl, who seems to be her twin, walks in with a bunch of other high school girls. She smiled at Minato. "Um... Minato...?"

"... Mes...? (Yes...?)..."

"Who are these high school girls...?"

"... Mell... Bay aa aa Aruto'z dudents... (Well... They are all Naruto's students...)..."

"Naruto's...?"

"... Mes... (Yes...)..."

Kushina nodded just as Naruto came running in. "Agh, found you girls! Geez, turn my back for one second and you're all gone... At least tell me where you guys are going, alright?"

"HAI, Naruto(-san/-sensei)!"

Naruto then glared at Konata, who was still on Minato's back. "Chibi-Kona, get off my Dad's back..."

"Ah, gomen..."

"It's ok, Konata... Ahahah..."

"K... Konata...?"

"Yes?"

Konata looked up to see a red head staring at her as if she hasn't seen her in years. She raised a brow. "Ah, KONA-CHAN!" She squealed, now holding the chibi girl between her breast. "Ah, Kona-chan, it's been far too long!"

"H-hai, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Aka-ba-chan..."

*SNAP*

"What was that, Dear...?" Kushina said, a sweat, yet scary tone in her voice. Minato and Naruto shivered as Konata sweated. "Uh... N-nothing, Aka-kaa-chan..."

Kushina squealed again and hugged Konata tighter. Said girl turning the same color as her hair. Naruto sweat-dropped as Kagami laughed her heart out. _"Poor Chibi-Kona..."_

As soon as Kushina was finished hugging Konata, said girl gasping for breathe for the second time, proclaimed, "Hey, we should all have dinner at our house! I'm making my special Uzumaki Tokushu Saikoukimitsu Curry for dinner tonight!"

"WHAT! Kaa-chan's Uzumaki Tokushu Saikoukimitsu Curry! ALRIGHT, Let's go right now!" Naruto yelled out in excitement. Konata was also jumping up and down. "Oh boy, Aka-kaa-chan's Uzumaki Tokushu Saikoukimitsu Curry, I haven't had it in such a long time...! It would be awesome to have some again!"

The girls looked at each other as Kushina smiled at them. "Well? How about it? I'll send calls to your parents ok? So come on!" She urged, pushing the group forward as the three brightly haired people ran for their respected cars.

"_A chance to see Naruto(sensei)'s house...? We can't miss this!"_ Was the only thing in their mind.

* * *

Lucky Channel

Akira: "Oha Lucky! This is Akira-chan!"

Minoru: "Ah, this is Minoru..."

Akira: "Today's guest today is the renowned genius from Kishimoto Masashi-sensei's Manga, Naruto: Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru: "Sigh, troublesome... so, what am I here for again...?"

Minoru: *Reads through report* "It says here that you were a college classmate of Naruto-san's, is that true?"

Shikamaru: "Sigh, troublesome... Well, Naruto and I have been best buds since the academy in Naruto, so I guess the author of this story thought that it-..."

Akira: "Anyway, you're smart right! How smart are you!"

Shikamaru: "Groan... well, Asuma-sensei said that I had an I.Q. of 300, so-..."

Akira: "Wow! And I.Q. of 300! That's so awesome! Though it is sad that some people out there don't have the same damn I.Q. level... Like for instance, Naruto in his canon part, grumble, grumble..."

Shikamaru: "Nn... Troublesome..."

Akira:"And will you PLEASE stop saying 'Troublesome' EVERY DAMN TIME!"

Shikamaru: "Wha...! What do you mean every time!"

Akira: "Exactly what I mean...! Come on, in every appearance you had in your canon, you always said that damn phrase over and over! Troublesome this, Troublesome that! Come on, show some decency, will ya!"

Shikamaru: "Geez... Ain't my fault that everything's just too damn troublesome-..."

*BAM*

Akira: "THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH THE 'TROUBLESOME'!"

*CRASH*

Minoru: "A-alright... Um... We-we're done here... so... we're off..."

Shikamaru: "I can see now why Naruto think that you're troublesome!"

Akira: "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FU-...!"

*BLIP*

* * *

Next time in "Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?"...!

"Wow, a chance to see the Kīro Senkō's house! It's like a dream come true! AWESOME! Can't wait to see the look on the others faces when I say that I've been to a celebrity's house!" -Kusakabe Misao

* * *

Episode 5: The House of the Namikaze's...


	5. The House of the Namikaze, NOT!

Ignisha: Sorry for being late, writer's block... damn... Anyway, chapter five's out, so enjoy! Oh, and please look out for the M-Rated version of this story called Icha Icha Lucky Star! And go!

* * *

Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?

* * *

Episode Five: The House of the Namikaze's... Or not.

* * *

Kagami sighed as she sat on her desk, thinking about what happened earlier this week. And yes, it has been a week since Naruto entered their life of moe's and tsundere's.

Kagami puffed her cheeks as she felt the urge to punch something. She sucked it in as a flash back took over.

* * *

(Flashback...)

The group of girls fantasized about how the family house would look like that they weren't even paying attention to the discussion between Konata and said-family.

"So, Konata, how was school these days?"

Konata sighed. "Eh... it wasn't bad... Usually, I just ask Kagamin for help and look at her notebook."

"You mean cheat, right?"

"Aw, Naru-chan, you're no fun!"

The two couples laughed at their son's deadpan comment to Konata's answer. Konata puffed her cheek and looked the other way as Naruto chuckled, leaning back to look at the girls, sweat-dropping at their dazed looks.

"Uh..."

Konata smiled. "Probably thinking about your house or something. It's not that special, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, I always thought it was the same as everyone else's..."

Konata nodded. "I now that! I mean, even though your family is like super rich because of your dad's work, your mom's novels, not to mention Jiraiya-sensei's novels..."

"Hey!"

"You guys should be living in a mansion, right?" Konata finished, ignoring Kushina's yell of discrimination. Kushina sighed as she looked at Naruto's students, who were still fantasizing. She smiled.

"Ah, we're here!"

The girls snapped out of it and quickly got out of the car, via trunk, and looked up, expecting a mansion...

Not a regular three-story house...?

The group looked confused as the family and Konata entered the house. Later, Naruto's head came out of the door, calling out to them. "Well? You guys comin' or what?"

The girls looked at each other before hesitantly entering.

* * *

(Flash back end...)

Kagami shook her head as Naruto came in. "Alright guys, let's get class started already so I can get out of here and eat some ramen for lunch..."

The class sweat-dropped. I mean, why wouldn't they? It's only been a week, and already they know about Naruto's insane desire to eat ramen. When asked about it, Naruto said that it came from his mother, same to his baby fat when he was younger.

"Alright, turn to page 83 in your texts...!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto walked around, wondering what to do, when he noticed Kagami walking out of the classroom for lunch. Raising a brow, he followed her to Konata's classroom, sitting next to Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Smiling at his cousin's friendly gestures of friends, he left the class to do his own duties.

He sighed as he sat on his chair in the Teacher's Room. He was about to reach for his bento, when he noticed a blonde teacher coming up.

"Yo, you must be Namikaze Naruto! The famed son of the Kiiro Senkou!"

Naruto grinned. "Yo! You must be... Um, Kuroi Nanako, neh? My lil' cuz's teacher!"

"That's me alright!"

Suddenly, Naruto paled as Nanako leaned onto him. "Te... how _do_ you make Konata pay attention, huh? I heard that you managed to make her pay attention... So care to share the info?"

Naruto visible shook a bit. "Ahahaha... I guess no one knows about this, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? We've tried solving it for four years! No luck!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, the answer is..."

This time, every teacher leaned in as they all knew about Konata's lack of paying attention.

"... 'Is'...?"

"Is..."

"... 'Is'...?"

"Is~..."

"... 'Is'~...?"

By this time, Naruto laughed like a fox inside, liking this situation.

"Is..."

"Ah, just spit it out already!" One of the teachers yelled out.

"Is to bribe her with Manga, Anime DVD's or anything related to those certain subjects! *Insert heart*!" Naruto explained, holding an index finger up.

The teachers all face-faulted hearing the answer.

"_It's that obvious and it took us _FOUR_ years to figure it out!"_

Naruto inwardly snickered.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto smiled as he followed Konata, who was inwardly tired.

"Hmm... for some reason, every teacher has found out my weakness towards new Manga stuff..." She muttered repeatedly as Naruto inwardly snickered.

"_It's 'bout time she's being worked up..."_ He grinned.

Suddenly, Konata stopped her mouth in a gasping motion. Naruto blinked before looking up, paling.

In front of them was a certain girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had reddish brown eyes and wore a black laced dress with jeans that barely reached her feet. She wore red high heels and had a yellow bandanna over her hair. She held up her purse as she looked at a nearby window, before diverting her eyes a bit and seeing Naruto. She smiled brightly, running and suddenly grabbing Naruto's left arm.

"Naruto-kun!"

Konata gapped as Naruto slapped his own face, groaning. He forced up a smile and grinned at the girl.

"H-hi... Aya-san..."

* * *

Lucky Channel

Akira: Oha Lucky! Once again, it's Akira-chan!

Minoru: Minoru, please to meet you...

Akira: Anyway, today we have no guest because we have a very special announcement to make!

Minoru: W-we do...?

Akira: Yep! Next chapter, we're gonna be doing a whole lot of crossover just for that chapter! With many different characters from different Anime, Manga, Games, and Stories coming in one spot! We won't say who they are when they appear! It's you readers' jobs to find and solve who they are!

Minoru: Uh...

Akira: And here's one hint!

TV: ? ? ?: BUNNIES! KYAAAA~!

Ignisha: It should be noted that all Shonen Jump fans should know who this person is...

Akira: HEY! Who the hell gave you permission to come here!

Ignisha: The Producer... *Points at a nervous Producer waving nervously*

Akira: Why that little fu-...

*BLIP*

* * *

Next time in "Blue, Purple, Pink... and Yellow?"...!

"I'm not one to fantasize about boys or see them in anyway... but Naruto sure those make me think about it... I-It's not that I have a crush on him! No, that's not it! I don't have a crush on him, ok! Geez, what's with people nowadays..." -Hiiragi Kagami

* * *

Episode Five: Massive Crossover!


	6. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
